Bet on the wrong son
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNINGS: So far no REAL SPOILERS for too much of anything… Just some vague spoiler(ish) hints to various parts of Season 9 here and there... But right now as it is… Most things are a callback to Seasons 1 & 2. and a BLANKET WARNING for anything and everything else that might or could be considered triggering or offensive.


"Bet on the wrong son."

WARNINGS: So far no REAL SPOILERS for too much of anything… Just some vague spoiler(ish) hints here and there... But right now as it is… Most things are a callback to Seasons 1 & 2.

A/N: I know, I know, I know… I am out of control, crazy right now with all of these new stories (YES, I am still working on "Because it hurts." And I know I promised to finish it before starting more stories, but the Season 9 Finale.. I just.. *screams*.. I've lost my effing mind…)…

Really quickly… Think of how many people have decided to stop watching the Show, and who have decided to leave the Fandom… Think about this… All of those people, WALKED AWAY, 'abandoned' the Series and the Fandom, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't difficult for them to leave 'Something that they LOVED'… Which proves that sometimes having to leave something behind, despite loving it, is a choice that PEOPLE sometimes make… Does that choice make them bad or somehow less of a person?.. No… So when some people think about bashing a 'certain' Character on the Show for certain things that some might consider their mistakes… Think about a REAL person in these situations… A person who's been told their brother, sister, son, daughter, husband or wife has been killed overseas, who have no 'proof', no body to bury, no closure, think of that person finding the strength to move on only to have someone basically accuse them of 'abandoning' their family or spouse, because they themselves haven't 'looked' for them, haven't sought out 'proof' that their loved one is in fact dead for themselves… Think about a young person who has been groomed from a very young age to know how to kill, but they decide they want to try to do something, to be something different, something other than a killer, now imagine someone telling that person that they are suddenly the worst kind of person ever because they've 'abandoned' their family, because they made a 'selfish' choice to try to seek a higher education to better themselves, because that is what they had wanted, because they chose not to stick with their family and chose to try to not be a killer… (There's been several Characters on the Show, who've, actually pointed out that killing one person or 'supernatural being', could save many people… But does that give anyone the right to just go off and kill anyone or anything, willy-nilly, just because they might someday be a threat?... Does it give someone the right to go hunting down something just because it's a 'monster' that might have killed a person? (people kill people all the time.. Why hunt down a 'monster' for a crime that people commit too? (**yeah, I get hunting down something that someone has a personal beef with because it killed someone they love, but that doesn't give THAT person a right to go dragging their still very young children into a life where those children will be neglected as they become the last priority on a list of 'things to take care of' and everything having to do with their vendetta takes priority above and before everything and everyone including the children of the very person they swore to avenge despite knowing the person they swore to avenge would want their children LOVED, taken care of, made PRORITY NUMBER ONE and would never want their children to be drug into a war against monsters, ghosts, angels and demons that could and would to tear them apart both literally, and metaphorically, because hunting would be what would eventually 'tear' their family apart** )…)… Imagine someone telling that person that them choosing to not want to be a killer was like the one of the worst things they could have possibly ever done, one of the worst mistakes that they could ever possibly make and it's going to be held against them for, FOREVER, by not only the members of their own family, but by people on the outside looking in, people who are supposed to be fans and followers of a story/show that's supposed to be at least partly THEIR STORY, just as much as it is their family's story… Imagine that there's a real person who was semiconscious and vulnerable that uttered the word 'Yes' while they were, semi-conscious and vulnerable and unable to know or understand what they were saying 'Yes' to and someone declared that 'Yes.' To be enough of a 'consent' to force themselves into that semiconscious, vulnerable person's body after being encouraged and enabled to do so by said semiconscious and vulnerable person's sibling .. Then imagine someone telling the person who had someone else inside them without their fully explicitly conscious consent, that them being mad at their sibling for their sibling's part in what was done to and had happened to them, is the worse sort of betrayal and means that they don't and never have truly loved their sibling and the fact that they have told their sibling that 'No." they would never do 'The Same Thing' TO THEM, even to save their lives, means that they must be willing to just stand by and do nothing as they watch their sibling die all because there's actually a line they won't cross even if it meant saving their sibling… Just imagine that sort of stuff the next time some people bash some of the 'mistakes' a certain Character in the Show has made..

ANYWAY… Concerning the Season 9 Finale (Don't worry, no actual spoilers, ahead.).. I've looked back over all of the Seasons, ALL of them… Starting from Season 1, Episode 1 and then I suddenly realized.. That Holy, Effing Sh*t, they've been planning EXACTLY THIS, all along, that whole crap, with 'The Season 5 Finale was supposed to have been the real end.' Was just a diversion.. The "Oh, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." moment. It was them 'Flipping The Script." On us and leading a good portion of the Supernatural Fans down a road where they believed that a certain Character could do absolutely no wrong… HE was supposed to be the "Righteous Man." , he was supposed to be the one who held family, who held his brother, above and before, everything else… While at the same time leading that same part of the Fandom into believing that another Character, was a selfish, ungrateful, bastard who would always choose himself and what he wanted above and before anything and who was also always going to be bad and wrong and basically evil incarnate all because of a handful of mistakes… (Which the 'could do no wrong' Character also made some of those exact same mistakes and even made some mistakes that were actually even worse, and this 'could do no wrong', Character even made MORE mistakes than the 'always wrong, bad no matter what they did or chose, it was always going to be a mistake', Character, but hey.. The 'could do no wrong' Character's, mistakes couldn't count, even when that Character's bad choices, mistakes and behaviors have been happening and building into even worse things since the very First Episode and the 'always bad, wrong, Character's', bad choices, mistakes and behaviors have actually happened less when comparing averages…)… then toss in another certain Character who has also made some seriously bad mistakes, in fact has screwed things up more than any other Character in the Series, THIS Character can also apparently do no wrong… And guess what, this Character is Besties with the 'can do no wrong' Character, THIS Character made way worse mistakes and committed MORE as well as way worse betrayals than the 'always, bad, wrong', Character, EVER could, yet obtained INSTANT forgiveness each time from both the Fandom and the other Characters on the Show.. And now toss in the bad guys.. It's so very sad when even they bad guys even the very WORST of the bad guys get to have redeeming qualities, get to have some sort of path laid out before their Characters that they could follow to redemption… Yet the 'always, bad, wrong', Character, who has always at the very least been obviously striving to be GOOD, was still stuck in the doghouse, both for a certain sect of Fans as well as for a good portion of Characters of the Show.. It's like the poor "Always, bad, wrong' Character was chopped liver, for the majority of the masses, this Character could just easily disappear (and in fact HAD been disappearing) into the background and fade away and there would have been those who would have been happy with that outcome and as sad as it is, there were even some who wouldn't have even noticed or cared and even more sad, there were some who had even been hoping for that…. BUT… NOW… Suddenly the CONSEQUNCES of the MAIN 'can do no wrong' Character's bad choices, mistakes and behaviors have caught up to them, and for once THEY are actually the one having to pay those consequences instead of someone else being the one to have to bear the burden of the consequences of the choices this 'can do no wrong' Character made and… Guess what?"… those consequences really are, all this 'can do no wrong' Character's own, this 'can do no wrong' Character made their own choices, (yet I just bet that SOMEONE is going to do their very best to blame the 'always, bad, wrong, everything they're ever gonna do or choose is and always will be a mistake', Character.. Just watch… It won't take long for someone to blame the 'always, bad, wrong', Character, for what's happened to the MAIN 'can do no wrong' Character and what's worse, is that the 'always, bad, wrong", Character will probably allow themselves to have words put in their mouths until they themselves actually admit to and apologize for all the ways that they are responsible for what's happened to the MAIN 'can do no wrong', Character.. Just wait… It'll happen)… And… Guess what?... Those consequences were BAD… Which brings back a lot of things from the past back up and brings them into question… Could it be… That… MAYBE… Just MAYBE… the 'can do no wrong' Character was ALWAYS meant to turn out to be the 'Bad One' and that all of the signs pointing towards the 'always, bad, wrong', Character being the one to have 'the dark destiny' were all just a diversion so that the 'can do no wrong' Character could be led by the nose down this path, without them or us ever knowing or even thinking to question it?... All this time certain fans were like "Oh the 'always, bad, wrong, Character' is always the only one to have a 'Myth Arch', the 'can do no wrong Character' never has his own 'Myth Arch..'… Well, now it's suddenly looks like all 9 Season have been nothing BUT the 'can do no wrong' Character's "Myth Arch"… I mean it's not like the Creator and Writers were going to just give away where they were always going to go… It was the old "Oh look over here quick and divert your attention away from what's going on behind you so when you turn around, everything we've been hiding will smack you all in the faces and make you wonder where it came from." (Unless you go back and look at all of the vaguely subtle hints and pay attention to all of the underlying subtexts and then realize how obvious it's been all along that this is where we were going with things, because hindsight is 20/20)... Think about it… Because it really kind of was…

ANYWAY… Enough of my insane rantings… On with the story..

~0~

John Winchester had been told that his son would become a demon's pawn, that he would become a 'soldier' in a demon army, and he had automatically assumed that this warning, foretelling what was to come, was about his second son, after all, Sam was the one who had demonic blood coursing through his veins.

It had saddened him to think that Sam wouldn't be strong enough to fight the pull of the demonic taint inside him. That Sam might not even have a chance to fight even if he wanted to try, because Sam might not even have a choice in the matter.

So, he tells Dean that if he can't save Sam he will have to kill him.

It's too bad that he bet on the wrong son going Dark Side and now the one who he had, had so little faith in, might be humanity's only hope…


End file.
